Hotel De Paris
by Amanda15
Summary: Phoebe was trapped in a rich girls life untill Cole comes along and then her life truely begins
1. introduction

****

Hotel De Paris

Intro:

On the hills outsideof Paris France lived a wealthy family, Will and Dallas Halliwell and their only daughter Phoebe. Dallas had an aunt who died and left her the estate and everything else she owned.

The colonial style mansion that they lived in was next to five hundred acres of fine vineyard. and on the other side of the property was a grand hotel. They inherited theHotel De Paris as well and wealthy guests spent their summer months relaxing there. Phoebe grew up at the hotel. There were servants, maids, butlers and bell boys that worked at the Hotel. Dallas was swept away by the handsome men and rich lifestyle. She learned to be high class and raised her daughter that way too.

Phoebe saw her mother changing and she saw her parents drift farther apart as time passed. Dallas hid behind a side that made her distant and cold. Phoebe hated it but deep down it was exciting to her. Dallas seduced men of every kind. She knew how to move and talk and she had them eating out of her hand. They would come and stay at the hotel from all around the world and some had families that they would bring. Dallas would put on parties and formal evening dances. The Hotel was always full of guests. But mostly thosewho stayed weredoctors and lawyers, politicians and people of high standards. There were families with money, and thoselooking for a small summer distraction. Dallas was lonely and she didn't care if they had families or not. All she would have to do was walk by them or give them her look and they would be knocking at her door. 

Phoebe's mother and father onceloved each other but their love faded and Will started to become distant. Will would leave for months at a time and then return. Each time would be longer between visits. He would come home and Phoebe would see his unhappiness. Then he would be gone in the morning and Dallas would act like he was never there. Phoebe hated him leaving and she felt like it was her and her mother's fault.

Phoebe loved to run in the vineyard. There was a small gazebo in the corner of the vineyard that Phoebe would go to and draw. She would close her eyes and picture herself far away from the life she knew. She liked to draw things around her and places she dreamed of. She longed for a different life.

When Phoebe's father started to be gone more often her mother started drinking and taking pills. 

Phoebe loved her Father and resented her mother. Her Father always would spend his time with Phoebe when he would come home and that would be the happiest time for Phoebe. Will would come home and they would act like a real family. 

When Phoebe was ten she started to paint. She loved to paint the vineyard and the tenders of it. Her work was beautiful and the canvas would come alive with the stroke of her small wrist. Most of her brushes were worn down to the stem. Phoebe would lose herself in her paintings and she couldn't stop until they were perfect. Although she loved scenery, portraits where her masterpiece. Her mother often had her paint for the guests and soon she became known for her talent. Time passed and men also started to notice Phoebe for other things. She was starting to go through changes and her body was changing. Phoebe also noticed the men and she started to feel that she had to act a certain way for them. She started to come into her beauty and looked much older than she was. Her brown pigtails became long brown curls and Her innocent sparkling brown eyes became curios. She started to loose herself and become something she hated. She was her mother's protégé.

****


	2. chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

On Phoebe's fourteenth birthday her father bought her canvases and new brushes.

"Thank you daddy!" Phoebe said as she unwrapped the fine ribbon and cloth.

"Your mother said you needed some new material for your masterpieces" He father said winking at her.

Dallas smiled and sat down by Will. Will put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. For a moment Phoebe felt like she was part of a real family again. She watched her mother as her father put his arm around her. When her father left her mother watched him from their bedroom window as he drove away. She watched like a small helpless child as her whole life drove away. That was the last time Phoebe saw her father. Then came the shield, the drinking and the men. It was like she could turn her heart on and off just like that. Phoebe told herself she would never let a man rule her life. "Never marry for love Phoebe, you will always be disappointed." Her mother always said. Phoebe watched how her mother wasand she never wanted to be that way. She learned how to close her heart and use what she had to get what she wanted. 

Phoebe started to grow into a beautiful woman and at seventeen she was turning all the men's heads. They did not know she was sixteen of course. She always looked and acted older. And when Phoebe wasseventeen, she met a man named Johnny Patric. She didn't realize how much he would affect her life.

One night her mother and she were getting ready for one of Dallas's many parties. This is when Dallas and Phoebe would parade through the crowd and Dallas would introduce herself and Phoebe and make small talk with the returning guests. They shared their make-up and powders and perfumes, clothes and shoes. They each sat at their vanities and primped in the mirror. Their vanities sat back to back.

"shit!" 

"What is it" Phoebe asked looking in the mirror at the reflection of Dallas sitting at her vanity.

"I can't seem to calm these shakes enough to even paint my nails." Her mother said as she poured another shot of rum into her ice tea.

Phoebe looked at her mother over her shoulder. Her mother's hands were shaking and the red nail polish was on her fingers. Phoebe felt sad at her mother's helplessness and she sighed. She got up and sat down by her mother. Phoebe put her hand on her mother's taking the polish from her. Her mother looked at her and smiled unsurely. Phoebe reached for the remover and a few cotton balls. Her mother sipped her ice tea as Phoebe cleaned her fingers up. 

"Take it easy on the drinking tonight ok mother?" Phoebe said as she stroked the brush in the bottle of polish. 

"Phoebe, I want you to make an impression tonight, I need you and I am counting on you." Dallas said as Phoebe finished one hand and started on the next.

"Well what if I am going to retire early tonight mother?" Phoebe said smiling.

"What are you talking about babe?" Her mother said as she inspected her finished nails.

"Well Mother, maybe I have a date?" Phoebe said as she walked to their closet.

"With whom Phoebe?" Her mother asked looking up at her.

"Not that you care, but Mr. Patric has been asking me to have a drink with him for quite some time, and he said he has something he wanted to talk to me about." She said sharply.

"Phoebe….I think you should be careful..." Her mother paused "Mr. Patric is very…well you know with the ladies, and he runs a hard business..."

"What? What do you mean mother, you are the one who got me into this in the first place, and now you are trying to be a concerned parent?" Phoebe shouted angrily.

Dallas just looked down at the floor and didn't say anything she just walked over to her dressing screen and started to dress. Phoebe could see the pain in her mother's eyes when she said that to her, but Phoebe felt justified in what she said. Never the less her mother had done it again to her. She made her feel guilty. 

"Mother, I meant…" Phoebe sighed

"I know what you meant, I was only trying to help and you just spit in my face. Well fine, do it your way. I'm sorry Phoebe that your father left me to raise you alone, and I'm sorry I'm not perfect. But I suppose you still blame me for that son of a bitch leaving us too…I just am asking for a little respect!" Dallas began to cry as she shouted over her dressing screen.

Phoebe was speechless. She had no words for her mother's out break. It only made Phoebe mad. It was so uncalled for and childish that Phoebe did not know how to respond.

"Well you said it! You're not perfect and maybe if you were respectable, I would respect you!" Phoebe finished as she dressed as well. 

No one said anything for a while and the girls finished dressing and walked to the door. Dallas stopped and reached for Phoebe's hand.

"Sweetie, I only want you to be careful and I am saying this because you are only sixteen. Believe it or not Phoebe, I do not want anything to happen to you, after all, you are all I have left. Just be careful." Dallas said as she kissed Phoebe on the forehead and walked out to greet the guests. 

Phoebe just stood in the door way and sighed. Her mother was so good at manipulating her and making her feel guilty for it all. But then on the other hand she sometimesdid seem like she really cared. It was so odd to Phoebe how her mother could be so hard and selfish and then the next moment she could change. Phoebe's whole life had been filled with ups and downs and when it was down it was rock bottom. 

Phoebe took a deep breath rolling her eyes and trying to brush it off. She sucked in her stomach,adjustedher breasts and fluffed her hair. She blew into her eyes to clear the tears that filled them and put on her most charming smile. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

"I will never be like her!" She said to herself as she scanned the crowded dance floor. 

"Miss Halliwell, you look stunning!" A sexy deep voice said in Phoebe's ear from behind.

She turned slightly to feel him leaning against her and grabbing her buttocks. Phoebe felt a lump in her throat and her stomach dropped. His hands felt good and he knew how to use them. He was very experienced with women and he had that special sex appeal about him that drove women mad.

"Why Mr. Patric, what a pleasant surprise" Phoebe taunted as she walked around him and leaned in his ear from behind.

"My dear you tease me this way and I don't know what to do with myself" He said looking at her up and down as she walked in front of him.

"Oh? How so" Phoebe said as she arched herself on the edge of the table and picked up a strawberry.

Mr. Patric just stood there soaking her in with his heavy dark eyes and devilishly handsome smile. Phoebe was dressed in a long red satin gown with a slit that ran from her toes to her upper thigh. Her red strapped shoes laced around her small dainty feet and her blood red toe nails. One strap from her dress slid down her shoulder and the other still hanging on. Her hair was pulled back with a red rose in it and her full red lips wrapped around the strawberry invitingly. 

"Your turn" Phoebe said as she dipped the strawberry in cream and held it to his lips. 

He took a bite and Phoebe smiled. Then she wiped the cream from the corner of his mouth and licked it off her finger.

"You do not know what you are doing to me do you?" He hoarsely whispered in her ear. 

Phoebe felt herself melt at his warm breath on her neck and his deep voice in her ear. He took her hand and lead her around the corner. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately and she gave him the response he was after. Phoebe began to breath heavily and her breasts pressed up against his chest. Phoebe closed her eyes and she felt herself pull away. 

"I… have to go…please" Phoebe said as she opened her eyes.

"Why do you tease me this way love?" He said breathlessly.

She was trained to not feel with her heart only her body. He pulled her back to him and she did not fight. She could never tell him no. It was as if he owned her. 

"You want me darling, I can feel it" He said hoarsely.

"I have to get back to my mother's party" She said pulling away.

Phoebe smirked and walked off. Mr. Patric stood there with his cane and adjusted his top hat smirking back at her. 

"Phoebe! I have been looking everywhere for you " Her mother said holding a glass of champagne. 

Phoebe was startled and she tried to adjust her dress. She reached up to her mouth and wiped under her bottom lip. She felt like her lipstick was everywhere. 

"What? What is it?" Phoebe said annoyed.

"I have to leave early in the morning and I need you to meet with the new gardener and his son." Dallas said as she finished the last drink in her glass and grabbed another off the try that went by.

Phoebe took the glass and sighed. "Mother, I can't I am leaving tonight for the art show, remember?" Phoebe said as she downed the champagne like a shot. 

"Oh, yeah" Dallas said giggling.

It was obviousshe was drunk and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Common Dallas, you have had enough for tonight, you are going to bed." Phoebe said as she put her arm around her mother's waist and walked her to her room.

"How will you get to the airport and what about my guests?" Her mother said confused.

"I will tend to the guests and then I will have Fredrick drive me. Now good night mother and I will see you after the weekend." Phoebe said sitting Dallas on the bed and taking off her mother's shoes.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry, I love you" Dallas said sadly as Phoebe started to walk out.

Phoebe looked at her mother sadly. She was so pitiful, and weak. The drinking was worse. 

"I know mother….I love you too. Go to sleep." Phoebe said with a disappointed sigh and shut the door.

Mr. Patric watched as Phoebe walked down the stairs. She looked down to spot him and he was looking at her from under his hat. He was devastatingly handsome and his sexy smirk made her smile. His dark hair hung down to his shoulders and his deep brown eyes burned into her. The patch of hair on his chin hung down like a Count and his charm was irresistible. She smiled at him and then walked out onto the balcony that faced out over the property. Mr. Patric twitched his head and then went back to mingling. He always kept an eye on Phoebe. 

"Miss Phoebe?" Fredrick said in his French accent.

"Yes Freddie?" Phoebe said turning to him.

"Is everything alright dear?"

"Freddie, my mother is asleep and I need a ride to the airport, can you give me a lift?" Phoebe asked avoiding the question. 

"Of course dear, I'll load your bags in the car as soon as the guests leave" He said and then walked back into the party.

Fredrick had been their butler ever since Phoebe was a child. Phoebe could always talk to him and he always would say something to make her feel better.

Phoebe stood there a moment longer. She wanted to go but on the other hand she didn't want to leave her mother. Her mother depended on her for everything. She walked back into the party and mingled until everyone had goneto their rooms. Then she changed and they drove to the airport.

*******

The next morning,Dallas woke up with a headache. She woke up to Fredrick at her door.

"Mrs. Halliwell? The gardeners are here to see you dear" Fredrick said through her door.

"Tell them I will be right down Fredrick" She said slowly moving to dress.

"Mrs. Halliwell will be right with you gentleman, please have a seat in the parlor" Fredrick said.

A few moments later Dallas came walking down the stairs in her robe and an ice pack on her forehead..

"Good morning gentlemen!" She said in a quiet voice.

"Good morningMrs. Halliwell" The older man said.

"I am sorry, I was.….It was a long night. Do you have references?" She said with out making eye contact.

"My name is Abe Turner and this is my son Cole."

"Hello miss." Cole nodded his head at her shaking her hand.

"Dallas… well, do you have references Mr. Turner?" She said impatiently.

"Oh, yes mam, here" Abe said handing her the papers.

"Good enough gentlemen, you are hired"

"Fredrickson will show you around and he'll take you to your bunk. If you need anything from the house, please don't hesitate to ask." And then she turned to walk away.

"Oh, Mrs. Halliwell?" Abe called.

"Yes?" Dallas said in a high voice through another toothy smile.

"Thank you!" Abe said softly nodding at her.

"You're welcome" She said and then walked back to her room.

*********

"Well, she's a real winner" Cole said as helaid his stuff on the bed in the bunk room.

"Son…be careful. We need this work" Abe said firmly. 

"I know dad, don't worry, I won't get us fired. I just meant rich people are all the same" He said laying on the bed.

"Well, just remember, those rich people put food on the table" Abe said smiling at Cole.

********

Phoebe returned on Monday. "Miss. Phoebe, over here!" Fredrick said waving to her as she cameout ofthe terminal.

Phoebe spotted him and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Hello Freddie" She said softly giving him a small hug. 

"Welcome home MissPhoebe!" He said and picked up her bags.

********

In the car Phoebe was quiet. And she just stared out of the window.

"Did you have a nice flight dear?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror at her.

"Oh…yes…the weather was great and I had a good time. There was much to see!"

"Well I'm glad Phoebe" Fredrick said encouragingly.

"How is mother Freddie?"

"She is good, and she is excited to see you" He said kindly.

"Yeah, I bet" Phoebe said sarcastically.

They reached the property and Phoebe was looking at the workers in the garden as she drove up the long driveway to the house. As they passed the Hotel, something caught her eye. A young man working in the roses with his shirt off. He had just pouredwater over his head and muscular back. Phoebe had to do a double take. He looked at the car as it drove by and Phoebe quickly sat back in the seat so he didn't see her face smashed against the window.

They pulled up to the house and Dallas came running to the car. 

"Hey, welcome home Pheebs! I've missed you!" Dallas said hugging her.

"Missed you too mom!" Phoebe said trying to have someenthusiasm.

Dallas looked at her and her smile faded. "How was the art show?" she asked calmly.

"It was good mom, some of my paintings got first place" Phoebe said.

"Oh…that's good…Are you hungry?" she said changing the subject.

Phoebe didn't expect a pat on the back, but she thought her mother would at least be proud of her. 

"Starved!" Phoebe said smiling at her mother.

The next morning,Phoebe was getting dressed up in her room. She looked out her window and Cole was working out side the house. "Hey, that's him?" Phoebe said to herself. She finished dressing and went down stairs to the breakfast table with her mother. Dallas was sipping coffee at the end of the table. 

"Good morning Phoebe!" her mother said picking up the paper.

"Morning, mom, who is that guy out side?" Phoebe asked calmly.

"What guy? Oh….you mean the handsome one don't you?" Dallas said teasingly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked out the window to see if she could see him. She didn't think her mother noticed.

"He came with his father and they are the new gardeners" Dallas said trying not to laugh at Phoebe acting like she didn't care.

Phoebe was still looking out of the window at Cole. She saw the old man walk up to him and pat him on the back. Phoebe smiled. She picked up a piece of toast from her mother's plate and ran out the back door. Dallas sipped her coffee again and then smiled at Phoebe's curiosity.

"She reminds me of me at that age" Dallas said to herself.

*********

"Father, I will be back" Cole said as he watched Phoebe run across the field to the vineyard.

His father nodded and kept to his work. Cole wiped his forehead and went after her. He wandered through the vineyard looking for Phoebe. He saw Phoebe painting and walked up to her. 

"Hey…I was just…" Cole stopped when he saw Phoebe.

She had on short jean cutoffs and a pink silk tank top. She didn't have any shoes on and her hair hung curly in the middle of her back. The sun hit the blond streaks in her hair and made her dark skin glow, and her fresh face and full lips were flawless.

"Shhh…Don't move!" She stopped him and continued with the brush.

Cole stood there and he tried not to move. He smiled and felt funny standing there while Phoebe stared at him intensely while she painted.

"There! What do you think?" She said as she relaxed and motioned for him to come look. 

Cole smiled at her and released his breath like someone was holding him under water. He looked at the painting and his smile faded. Phoebe became nervous and she watched him intensely. Finally he looked at her.

"That's amazing" He said softly.

"Thank you" She said in a small voice, "It is just something I do. I can't help myself." She said looking at the painting of Cole and his father.

"What are you doing out here any way?" Phoebe said realizing he came for something.

"Oh, I wanted to see you…." Cole lost his train of thought as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" Phoebe said with a lump in her throat.

"Yes, ahh, see you about this place, it is beautiful" He said trying to recover.

"Oh…well, it is all I know. " Phoebe tried not to sound disappointed.

"So you grew up here?" He said trying to make conversation.

"Yes, it belonged to my aunt. She died and left everything to my Mother and Father."

"Oh, I am sorry…" Cole said looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, I never knew her, anyway I hate her" Phoebe said sharply.

"Oh?" Cole couldn't help the smile.

"If the old bitch wouldn't have died, my parents might still be together!" She said looking at the house.

"You've lost me" Cole said frowning.

"It was the money that drove them apart" Phoebe said looking back at Cole. 

"Mmm sounds rough" he said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe said frowning.

"Girls like you don't even know what a hard life is" Cole said irritated.

"Girls like me? Do you think you know me?" Phoebe shot back

"No, I meant…" Cole tried to recover.

"Listen boy, I don't know who you think you are but, you don't know anything about me! You think you can just sit back and judge me?"

"Hey, I didn't mean…." Cole struggled.

"Well, let me fill you in on a secret, money isn't everything to me!" Phoebe said as her eyes filled up with tears and she started to walk off. 

Cole saw the hurt in her eyes and he felt bad for what he said.

"Wait" he said grabbing her arm.

"Get your hands off of me!" Phoebe said sadly and she ran off.

"That's not what I meant" Cole said to himself as he sadly watched her run off.

********

Dallas was going over some business with the accountant in the office. She looked up from the small glasses that sat on her nose and she could see Phoebe walking up to the house through the back French doors. When Phoebe came in she slammed the doors behind her and walked past Dallas withoutlooking at her. 

"Phoebe, wait" Dallas called to her.

Phoebe stopped but didn't turn around. 

"What?" She said irritated.

"Phoebe, we are having a party Friday night and I need you to help me, I can't do it all around here." Dallas said as she typed away at the computer.

"Shocking!" Phoebe snapped quietly to herself and walked off.

Phoebe went up to her room and slammed the door. She flopped herself on her bed and grabbed the stuffed dog that her father gave her years ago and laid her head on it. Besides Cole, now her mother was on her back too. Phoebe was almost seventeen and she felt like a small child confused and left to grow up by herself. It was true that she had everything money could buy, but that was not what she wanted. She needed to feel wanted and belonging. "What does he know anyway? He doesn't know me! How dare he judge me! And her, when does it end? I am so sick of her manipulating me, and making me feel guilty for her own stupid mistakes!" Phoebe was lost in her thoughts and she slowly relaxed on the soft bed. 

*********

Phoebe jumped at a tap on her window, and looked around her room. It was dark and she had fallenasleep. She had slept through dinner and it was almost one o'clock in the morning. She waited silently for a moment and then laid her head back on the stuffed dog. She was starring at her window and she saw a rock hit her window again. She frowned and strained her eyes at the window. "What?" she said aloud as she walked to the window and looked down. She saw Cole standing on the ground and he was looking around like he didn't want anyone to see him. Phoebe felt mad again and opened the window to motionhim away, but as she opened the window and stuck her head out to tell him off, he threw another rock and hit her on the forehead. Phoebe fell back into the bedroom and she felt dizzy. Cole flinched as he saw what he did. 

"Shit! Sorry!" He whispered loudly.

Phoebe started to laugh to herself as the dizziness started to fade. She imagined she looked pretty funny from his view. She tried to smooth out her smile as she went to the window again.

"Is it safe to look out?" she whispered loudly down to Cole.

He smiled at her as she looked out holding her forehead. 

"I'm sorry! Come on, we're going swimming" Cole said as he waved for her to come down.

"Swimming?" Phoebe looked at her clock on the wall, "It is one o'clock in the morning!" She whispered still holding her head.

"If you are not coming down, then I will come up and get you!" Cole said walking to the lattice that was under her window.

"What makes you think I want to go with you anyway?" Phoebe got her back up.

"Please?" Cole pleaded sincerely.

Phoebe wanted to jump down as soon as she saw him but she had to keep up appearances, and the little bit of pride she had left. She didn't want him to see through her.

"Fine! Hold on!" Phoebe said trying to sound put out.

She climbed down the lattice and Cole held her waist to help her as she reached him. She turned to him on the ground and he was so tall and muscular. She hadn't been this close to him and he was staring down at her. She had a lump in her throat and her heart was racing.

"I can get down myself thank you" She snapped once again trying to hide her true emotions.

Cole just gave her a sexy grin and took her hand forcefully almost yanking it as he took off running to where ever he was taking her. They ran through some trees and past the vineyard. Phoebe didn't say anything because it was all she could do to keep up with him dragging her by the hand. He gripped her hand tightly and Phoebe could feel his strength. His warm hand wrapped around hers and Phoebe liked the way it felt. She remembered her mother saying "You can always judge a man by his hands." 

They reacheda small lake with a small waterfall trickling down a large bolder at the edge of the lake. In all the years Phoebe lived there, she had never found this spot. 

"Beautiful spot huh?" He whispered. 

She looked at him and he had small beads of sweat on his forehead, and he was breathing heavily from the run. He had ona white cotton shirt that was unbuttoned to the middle of his stomach, and loose white shorts with a draw string through them. She looked down and saw he was barefoot too. She looked at his face again and he was smiling at her. 

"What are you waiting for?" He said as he started to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

Phoebe became nervous. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She didn't have anything on under the tank top and cutoffs. Before Phoebe could catch her breath Cole had dropped his shorts and jumped off the rock into the water. Phoebe was shocked at his boldness, as she saw his fairly white buttocks flash in the moonlight before he hit the water. She waited and he didn't come up. She got on her hands and knees and looked around the water. 

"Hey…where are you?" She said just above a whisper looking around the water.

She cautiously unzipped her shorts and took off her shirt. She was still watching the water closely and wanted to hurry and slip in before he saw her. She reached down to test the water with her hand and Cole jolted out of the water and grabbed her arm pulling her in. She only had time to scream before she was under water. She franticly swam to the top and Cole was already at the top treading water.

"What the hell? Are you crazy?" Phoebe said as she came to the top and gasped for air. 

Cole started to laugh and Phoebe couldn't help but laugh too. She thought of what her face might have looked like as she came up for air. As their laughing faded, Phoebe started to remember that she didn't have anything on and neither did he. Normally nothing shocked or embarrassed her but something about Cole made her nervous. 

"You never even told me your name today?" Phoebe said 

"You never gave me a chance" Cole said smiling at her and swimming to an edge. Phoebe followed.

His white teeth glowed and his skin shined from the water in the moonlight. Small drops of water dripped from his hair onto his shoulders and ran into the water. Phoebe could only see his face down to his broad chest. The rest was dark from the water. She could only see what the moonlight allowed. His dark brows were defined and the water reflected a small light into his eyes. He stood while she still could not touch and had to tread water. 

"So, is this your way of saying you are sorry?" Phoebe asked jokingly as she treaded the water.

Cole reached for her arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Phoebe was shocked and also embarrassed bythe fact that they were both naked. She could feel his warmth through the water and his muscular body form to hers as she became motionless in his arms. 

"No, but this is" He said as he leaned in and brushed her wet lips softly with his. 

At first she was paralyzed and couldn't move her lips. Then he kissed her softly this time and looked at her. By now, Phoebe had her eyes closed and leaned to kiss him back. He smiled and kissed her lips more passionately this time. She was over taken by his kiss and the warmth from the inside of his mouth. She brushed her tongue along his and he kissedher more intensely. 

"I think I am falling in love with you?" she whispered 

"I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you" he said hoarsely against her mouth. "I want to make love to you Phoebe" he whispered breathlessly as he kissed her.

"I…I don't know?" She said breaking away from his lips.

"If you are not ready…" He started to say before she kissed him again.

"No, it's not that I just have never made love to someone I was in love with, I am afraid" She said looking into his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I will take care of you" He said and kissed her again. 

Phoebe loved hearing those words. He made her feel so wholeand complete.

"I promise, tomorrow, I will make it up to you" Phoebe said slowing down his advances.

"You don't know how much I want you right now" He said putting his foreheadto hers.

"Oh but I really do" She moaned as they smiled at each other.

*******

"Phoebe, are you in there?" Mr. Patric whispered loudly from the ground.

He was looking up at Phoebe's window. He stood there for a moment then he heard someone coming and he jumped into the bushes along the house. He heard the giggling coming closer. He looked through the bushes and saw it was Phoebe. She was kissing a man at the bottom of her window. He didn't know who the man was, but he looked familiar. 

*******

"I don't want to leave you" Cole whispered to Phoebe as he kissed her neck.

"I don't want you to" Phoebe whispered back.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Cole asked passionately.

"I hope so" Phoebe whispered into his ear as he held her tight.

He pressed her against the house and kissed her intensely. It was all he could do to let her go. He had fallen for her, and he didn't want to be away from her.

Phoebe had never felt so much emotion and her heart raced as he touched her and wrapped himself around her. 

"I have to go, the sun is coming up" Phoebe whispered breathlessly prying Cole from her.

"I will wait for you tomorrow at noon in the vineyard" Cole said as he helped her start up the lattice.

Phoebe reached down for Cole's hand as she started to climb up.

"I will be there" She said looking down giving him a satisfied smile.

"I love you" Cole said as he watched her disappearthrough the openwindow.

He started to jog back to the bunk and he turned to look at the window again. Phoebe was watching him. All of the sudden the sprinklers came on and Cole was in the middle of them. Phoebe laughed.

"I guess I needed that" He shouted. 

"I love you too!" she giggled waving her arm at him.

She smiled at the sight of him standing in the middle of the sprinklers soaking wet. His adorable smile and beautiful face stared back at her. She gave him a pitied wave and shut the window quietly. He was soaked and he didn't care. He smiled and ran to his room.

Phoebe laid on her bed and sighed. She had never felt so alive and wonderful in her whole life. This man who came to her from nowhere was now her every thought and feeling. Her stomach dropped when she thought about her midnight swim and his hands on her bare skin. Her insides were filled with new excitement and desire. She had never gave herself to Cole because she had never made love to someone she truly cared for. It scared her and she didn't want him to think bad of her. Tomorrow she would make love to him in the vineyard. She had fallen for him but she knew no one would approve of the gardener's son, and she was afraid of what her mother might do if she found out. They must keep their love a secret.

"Cole" she said to herself as she drifted to sleep.

*******

Patric walked out of the bushes and smiled a devilish smile. "We'll see darlin'… you belong to me" He said aloud looking up at her window and walked back to his room at the Hotel.


	3. chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

"Miss Phoebe my dear…are you awake?" Fredrick asked as he tapped on the door.

Phoebe opened her sleepy eyes and sat up suddenly. She looked around her room and her stomach dropped in excitement again when she realized last night wasn't a dream. 

"Yes, Fredrick?" Phoebe said with excitement in her voice. She saw it was eleven o'clock am. 

"You have slept through breakfast now too. Are you going to come out today?" Fredrick asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I guess I was really tired?" She said trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Patric asked if you would join him this afternoon at the lounge for brunch?" Fredrick said through the door.

Phoebe felt like someone punched her in the stomach and anauseating fear flushed through her body. She was afraid of what Patric would do if he found out. He was manipulative and unpredictable. 

"Tell him I will meet him there" Phoebe said trying to disguise the frustration in her voice.

Phoebe knew that Patric had power over her . He always told her she belonged to him and no other. It was meaningful lust, and it made her feel weak and empty. But he had a way of making her see things his way. Phoebe would try to resist him but he would end up getting her in the end. She had to end it once and for all, and free herself so she could be with Cole. "A woman's best tool is to be an actress" she thought to herself as she remembered the one of many sayings her mother told her.

********

Mr. Patric sat in the lobby of the hotel and waited for Phoebe. There were windows that looked out over the estate. He was looking out of the windows watching an old man trim the roses. Cole walked up to his father and started picking up the rose clippings. Patric got an evil smile and sank back into his seat. 

"I thought I recognized you?" He said quietly aloud to himself looking at Cole.

"What are you mumbling about?" Phoebe asked nervously smiling at him. She didn't see Cole but Cole saw her. 

Mr. Patric looked up beside him and she was in a loose flowing strapless dress and she had a scarf around her neck. Her hair was curled and pulled up on her head. She was stunning.

"Why MissPhoebe, you know how to make a man tremble inside don't you?" He said in his sly French accent.

"I know what you like yes." Phoebe said calmly but wanting to scream inside.

"Come, our table is waiting" he said as he stood up and put his hand on her lower back.

********

"Cole? Where are you going?" Abe asked as he saw Cole start to walk to the windows on the other side of the restaurant.

"I thought I saw someone , I'll be back" Cole said and walked around to the next set of windows.

********

"Patric, there is something we need to talk about" She said as cool as she could sitting in the chair he pulled out for her.

He sat in the chair across from her. The table for two was small and he leaned over and slowly pulled her scarf off. It slowly slid off her neck draping along her breasts. She shuttered and tried to hide the fact that he was turning her on. 

"Please Patric, I…." She stopped when she felt his warm hand touch her knee and slide up her leg.

It took her breath and she closed her eyes. She was terrified and all she could think of was hurting Cole. She wanted to run, but he had her under his spell and Phoebe was trapped.

"The smell of you darlin' makes my body hurt" He whispered to heracross the table. 

He was trying to distract her and it was working.

"Patric, no, we can't do this anymore" Phoebe pleaded trying to clear her head reaching for the glass of champagne that was already poured on the table.

"Phoebe, your beauty tortures me." He said as he trailed his finger along her breast line.

Phoebe closed her eyes again and her chest started to catch as he trailed small circles on her chest.

"Do you want me to stop Phoebe?" He whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips on hers.

"Yes" Phoebe paused. "No" She finally whispered with her eyes still closed. 

She opened her eyes and guzzled down the champagne looking over her glass. She looked out the window and meet eyes with Cole. Her heart sank when she saw that he was watching her. He was standing there with his fists clenched and rage and pain in his eyes. When he saw them in the window it felt as if someone had ran a knife straight through his heart. He couldn't breath and he felt like he was choking. 

Patric looked behind him and saw Cole. Patric gave him an evil smile and watched with satisfaction. Cole felt like he was being strangled. He was dizzy with rage and pain in his heart. He shook his head and walked away. Phoebe stood at the table with tears in her eyes.

"No, Cole!" she said and started to go after him but Patric grabbed her arm. 

"Let him go. It's too late Phoebe, he doesn't want you now." He said standing from the table and putting his arm around her.

"No, I have to go to him" She pleaded trying to release herself from his grip. 

"You belong to me Phoebe, no one else wants you like I do" He said in her ear and tightening his grip on her arm.

Phoebe stopped struggling and stood in his arms as the tears started to run down her face.

"Lets go darlin', I need you with me" He said putting his arm around her and leading her away.

*********

"Who was it?" Abe asked watching Cole coming back from the other side of the restaurant . 

"It was no one!" Cole shouted angrily and grabbed a shovel and began violently digging a hole in the ground. 

"What is the matter son?" Abe asked frowning in confusion at Cole's behavior.

"Nothing!" Cole shouted angrily and then threghdown the shovel and stormed off.

Cole felt so embarrassed and betrayed. Phoebe had made a fool out of him. He wanted to rip the head off the man that sat with her. He tried to hate Phoebe with everything he had but all he wanted was for her to come to him and tell him everything would be ok. 

He reached the vineyard and stopped to catch his breath. He remembered they were supposedto meet there. He ran to the gazebo and sat on the bench with his head down. He looked at the picture that Phoebe painted of him and his father. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked up to the canvas. He looked at it and remembered when he first walked up to the gazebo and saw Phoebe painting. He shut his eyes and felt his heart race. She was so beautiful and he wanted her so badly. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at her brushes and rags on the table. There was a lighter on the table for heating the paint chalk. He grabbed the lighter and rag. He lit the rag and threw it on the painting. He turned and walked away. The painting melted and the canvas slowly burned away. The fire simmered and went out when there was no more to burn.

******

Phoebe laid in the bed with Patric beside her in his room. He was smoking a cigar and running his fingers through her hair. Phoebe laid there motionless. She was suppose to make love to Cole not Patric. She had destroyed Cole's love for her and she felt empty inside and she felt like she was drowning. 

"I am flying to Venice tomorrow and I wanted you to come along. I have a gentlemen who would like you to view your paintings." Patric said as he got up and walked to the window. 

Phoebe looked at his naked body in the window. He was a very handsome man and he was everything a woman could want. But not Phoebe, she only could think of Cole's face in the window. Their swim at the lake, and his body against hers and his strong hands all over her body. 

"Phoebe?" Patric said breaking her thoughts.

"I will need to talk to my mother first" she finally said.

"I already have darlin', she is all for it" He said putting out his cigar and crawling back into bed with her.

"I am sure of that!" Phoebe snapped, ignoring Patric's kisses on her shoulder.

"So? Will you go with me?" He asked watching her as she got up to dress.

"Why not? I have no reason to stay here?" She said sadly zipping the back of her dress.

"Great! We will leave at six o'clock sharp, and I will pick you up at the house" He said smiling at her as she looked at him.

"Great! I will be ready" she said solemnly opening the door.

"Phoebe?" Patric said as she started out.

Phoebe looked back at his naked body stretched out over the bed.

"That was amazing as always darlin'" He said smiling with his grin of satisfaction.

Phoebe just turned and walked out ashamed of what she had become. She never wanted to be like this. Weak and vulnerable. She felt like she was dead inside and now her only hope for rescuewas gone. Cole would never trust her again. She hated the hold that Patric had on her, but she was no longer strong enough to break it. She walked past the house and through the vineyard. Maybe Cole was waiting for her and he would hold her in his arms and tell her everything was ok. Then they could run off together and get out of this place. This nightmare that held her here. Cole's face haunted her as she walked up to the gazebo. 

She walked inside and saw the burned painting. She started to cry and she knew now he truly hated her. She curled up on the bench and began to sob. The tears came so fast and they burned her face. He stomach was sick and she hurt inside. 

"I just needed to get out of here!" She sobbed. 

********

"What is troubling you son?" Abe asked as they laid in their bunks.

"It's nothing" Cole said with a heavy sigh.

They laid there in silence for a moment. The crickets were chirping and the sound of night was very loud all of the sudden.

"I was not born yesterday son, you have woman written all over you" Abe said sarcastically.

Cole sighed again and looked out of the window. The stars were bright and so was the moon. The light from the moon shown down through the window like a beam. Cole was thinking of their midnight swim. He thought he could still smell Phoebe's hair and feel her soft shin against his body.

"It is nothing that matters anymore" Cole finally said lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Well son, you are old enough to make your own decisions, but I will tell you one thing, what you do today, affects what happens tomorrow. You will make mistakes through your life and you will pay for them too." Abe said looking over across the room at Cole.

"I don't know what to do?" Cole said looking back at his dad.

"That is what you have to figure out for yourself…Good night son" Abe said and turned over to sleep.

Cole laid there and looked out the window again. He wanted to go to Phoebe and hold her again. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and he wanted the pain he felt in his heart to be gone. The pain would only leave if he had Phoebe. 

"I think I will go to her tomorrow in the morning?" Cole said confidently, feeling a new sense of hope.

Abe just smiled withoutsaying anything. He was proud of his son and he had come a long way since they lost his mother. Abe tried his best to raise Cole,the best that he could and instill the importance of life in him. He taught him to put others first and to be honest and appreciate life. To take each day as it comes, "because you never know when it is your last" Abe would always tell Cole.

*********

That morning, Phoebe threw a swim suit in the open suit case on her bed. She looked around her room one last time giving it a final inspection. 

"Miss Phoebe, are you ready?" Fredrick said through her door.

"Yes, I am" She said solemnly. 

He opened the door and Fredrick gathered her bags on her bed. She grabbed her sunglasses on the dresser and headed downstairs. Phoebe was in a black career suit with high heals and a short tight mini skirt and a sun hat that tied under her chin. Her hair was in a bun behind her head. 

"My paintings Freddie?" Phoebe asked sophisticatedly as she slipped her glasses on.

"They are in the car with Mr. Patric Miss Phoebe" He said hurrying along down the stairs behind her.

Phoebe was just aboutto walk out the openfront door when her mother stopped her.

"Phoebe, do you have everything?"

"I think so, I don't know when I'll be back, but you can reach us at the Hotel Danieli." Phoebe said hugging her mother.

Dallas looked at Phoebe and smiled.

"You look so grown up baby" she said holding Phoebe's hands.

"Have a wonderful time sweetheart and enjoy yourself, you deserve it!" Dallas said kissing Phoebe on the cheek.

**********

Cole was walking up to Phoebe's window when he heard a car running in the front of the house and voices.

He walked around the house and he saw a man standing outside of the car with dark glasses on and a top hat with a cane. He felt himself shake with anger inside when he recognized the man from the restaurant the day before. 

Then he saw Phoebe walk out of the house and to the man. Cole felt panic and jealousy flush through him. The man kissed Phoebe on the cheek and he moved aside for her to get in. He put his hand on her lower back as she entered the car. Then he climbed in behind her and the car drove off.

Cole stood there and he didn't know what to do. He felt jealous and outraged but alsoconfused and hurt. What was she doing to him? Where was she going? What was she up to? Phoebe seemed so sincere down at the lake and he thought he felt her love. 

Cole kept having flashes of Phoebe and the man as he walked away from the house. He could see the man touching her at the table in the restaurant and then Phoebe closing her eyes with pleasure. Then he could imagine them in bed together and Phoebe moaning and laughing. Then he saw the way the man touched her at the car. It was a lover's touch. Cole walked back to the bunk room filled with haunting thoughts and images. 

********

In the car Mr. Patric kissed Phoebe on her neck. 

"You smell delicious" he whispered on her neck, "I am glad you are with me."

Phoebe just smiled at him. She thought of Cole and the images ran through her mind. His face was so hurt and she could picture him burning the painting in the gazebo. She was so ashamed of herself and what Cole saw. Her heart began to harden and she remembered her mother saying that love is an infection. A disease that only gets worse. Phoebe decided not to let it spread. She closed her heart and turned to Mr. Patric.

"I am glad too" Phoebe said and opened her mouth to kiss him.

*********

Cole was quiet the next morning. He didn't sleep all night and he had no peace. He helped his father get supplies in town and then he worked in the vineyard the rest of the day. He didn't know where Phoebe was and it tormented him. Each day was the same and as the week passed, itgot harder and harder to handle. For the first three days and nights he never slept. It was one big long day to him that never ended. Finally one day his father found Cole in the gazebo.

"What is troubling you son? I have never seenyou this way, not even when your mother died?" His father said approaching him. 

Cole had not shaved and he was scruffy and ragged looking. The lack of sleep and torment was taking a toll on him.

"She is gone father" he said coldly looking straight ahead.

"Son, she was never here, she was a fantasy that wasn't supposed to be for you. It has been weeks boy…move on!" He said sitting by Cole.

"I want her back" Cole snapped hoarsely.

"She is the devil son, and you must get her out of your head!" Abe scolded looking at Cole intensely.

Abe saw something in Cole's hand and he stood up in front of him to get a better look. It was a gun that rested loosely in Cole's hand.

"You have to get a grip son!" Abe almost shouted in a scared voice.

Cole just looked sadly out over the vineyard with tears in his eyes.

"What are you going to do son? Abe said in a shaky voice worried what Cole might do to himself.

"I am going to kill her" Cole said in a cold and solemn voice as he stood up and put the gun behind him in his belt.

"Cole, this is crazy, give me the gun son!" Abe shouted as Cole left him there standing in the gazebo.

"This is my fight dad, you stay out of it!" Cole said as he marched to the house.

******

It had been three weeks since Phoebe left home. She had met with painters and artists and she was getting good exposure for her work. Patric was with her every step of the way, and he set up meetings and luncheons for Phoebe. He was her manager in the day and her lover at night. Phoebe's paintings were selling like wild fire and everything she painted turned to gold. But something was missing. Phoebe's heart was empty. 

One night at a fancy café, Phoebeand Patric were having dinner by candlelight.

"Well, are you pleased at the salesand the market for your work?" Patric asked enthused.

"Yes, Patric, and I have you to thank for it!" She said softly and sipped her wine.

"Don't you think it is time you called me by my first name darlin'?" He said kissing her hand softly.

"I will call you what ever you want me to call you lover" She said seductively.

He smiled at her as she sipped her last drink of wine. Phoebe felt her head start to spin as she looked at the bottom of the glass. There was a large diamond ring at the bottom. She looked at him and she smiled sheepishly. She was at a loss for words and she turned the color of sheep wool.

"Well, see how it fits love" He said smiling at her.

Phoebe dipped in her glass and pulled it out. She just stared at the rock for a while.

"It is suppose to go on your finger" He said as he took the ring and put it in his mouth. 

He reached for Phoebe's shaking hand and slipped her finger in his mouth too. When he pulled it out, the ring was on her finger and sparkling in the fire light.

"Johnny, I…It is beautiful!" Phoebe said trying to be happy.

"I don't want an answer tonight, I want you to be certain. I want you to tell me at the end of our trip" He said smiling at her.

"Johnny…." Phoebe said as she got tears in her eyes.

"There, that is more like it darlin' I like it when you say my name" He said kissing her lips gently.

"Please excuse me, I will be back" Phoebe said getting up and heading for the ladies room.

Phoebe bolted throughthe door and looked at herself panting in the mirror. She had held her composure for as long as she could. She franticly reached for the facet and turned the cold water on. She splashed her face franticly over and over. She felt herself begin to cry. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it to steady her balance. She slid down the wall to the floor and sobbed. Everything was moving so fast and she was not ready for all these changes.

*******

Dallas was in her satin robe in her chair. Her leg was crossed over the other one and the robe flattered her curves.

"Where is she?" a roughvoice asked behind her.

Dallas turned her chair aroundand her robefell back along her leg. She had a look of desire on her face as she saw it was Cole.

"Well, good morning love?" She slyly said.

Cole swallowed hard and he looked at her long silky legs. He softened his frown.

"I said where is she?" He said more calm this time.

Dallas just smiled and stood up. Her curvy body and her full breasts moved loosely through the robe as she walked over to the window.

"She is gone boy" she said as she looked over her shoulder at him. 

"Where did she go?" Cole asked raising his voice. 

"Did you not hear me? I said she is gone! She is with Mr. Patric and she is happy there!" She shouted marching up to him.

"Did you really thinkyou could make her happy? The gardener's son? Who do you think you are?" She whispered in his face close to his lips.

She started to touch his lips with her finger. Cole just stared down at her. She took his hand and put it on her neck. Cole was still angry but he followed her lead. She untied her robe and opened it. She only had on a pair of lace panties and nothing else. The whole time Cole did not take his eyes away from hers. 

"You can stop scowling at me now" She said as she reached down in his pants.

Cole grabbed her hand roughly and pinned it behind her back and clenched his teeth. He paused for a long time before he said anything. He just angrily stared down at her. He wanted to kill her, but something deep down wanted to take her up on her offer. He wanted to get back at Phoebe, and this would be the way to do it.

"You're not my type!" He growled with his teeth still clenched. He was only inches away from her face.

Dallas's smile turned into a hateful glare and she reached up with her free hand and slapped him across the face. Cole, glared at her and then threwher on the floor and stormed out. 

Dallas laid there appalled and insulted. She had never been turned down before and she was humiliated.

*******

Phoebe walked out on the balcony of their hotel. She breathed in the fresh morning air and looked around. A little boy and a little girl caught her attention playing there in the court yard. The little girl was beautiful and she had long dark curls and big brown eyes. She reminded Phoebe of herself when she was young. The little boy was just as adorable. He had curly black hair and brown eyes as well. They were playing "hide and seek". Phoebe smiled and watched on. 

The little girl fell and scraped her knee and began to cry. The boy consoled her and then kissed her knee and wiped her tears. He helped her up and ledher over to the flowers and picked one for her. The girl smiled shyly and kissed the boy on the cheek. 

Phoebe watched this and she covered her mouth and began to cry. Phoebe wished things were that easy. If she could just kiss Cole's hurt away and everything would be sweet again. 

"Morning sunshine!" Johnny replied in his French accent standing at the double French doors behind her.

"Oh, morning, I was just getting some air" Phoebe said quickly wiping her face.

He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist pressing himself up against her. She could feel he was aroused through his robe. She closed her eyes and he turned her around to face him. He opened her robe and laid her on the soft futon. He always knew how to touch her to make her wild. Phoebe started to breath hard and he climbed on top of her and made love to her on the balcony. 

Later that afternoon Johnny and Phoebe were having lunch at a small French deli. She looked at the canal and saw a loving couple float by in a canal boat. She smiled at their intimacy. She sipped her coffee and looked at Johnny. He was staring at her with his sly grin.

"What?" she asked smiling back at him.

"I was just thinking about what your mother will say about our engagement" He said leaning back in his chair.

Phoebe smiled and looked around the crowd again.

"She'll probably say…." Phoebe stopped and she stared at a couple and a little girl. It was the same little girl she saw at the hotel.

"Darlin', you are white as a ghost?" He said confused at what she was looking so intensely at.

"I know them" She said quietly as she swallowed hard.

"Ok, who?" he asked trying to see through the crowd.

"I mean I know him…he's…my father" She said quietly, feeling like she was punched in the stomach.

"Your father? I thought he was in the states?" He said looking at the couple.

"Yeah that is what my mother told me?" Phoebe said coldly.

"Well, maybe we should…." He stopped when he realized Phoebe hadalready stood up and started walking towards them.

She walked up to their table and stared down at her father. 

"Can I help…" Her father paused when he realized it was Phoebe.

"Hi daddy" Phoebe said softly as her voice cracked. 

Will slowly stood up and looked at his beautiful grown up daughter.

"Phoebe….You are all grown up?" He said with tears in his eyes.

Phoebe smiled as tears came to her eyes too. They just stood there staring at each other for a moment. He had aged some and Phoebe noticed everything about him. He had small wrinkles by his big brown eyes. And gray streaks through the sides of his hair. 

Her father saw Phoebe's lip start to quiver and he reached out to her and held her in his arms. Phoebe buried her face in his shoulder and she couldn't help her silent sobs. She remembered his smell and his comforting arms.

"Daddy?" the little girl said tugging on his jacket.

Will looked at Phoebe and wiped her tears. Then he looked at the little girl.

"I want you to meet someone baby" He said to the little girl.

He picked her up and held her in his arms the way he would hold Phoebe. 

"This is someone very special to me sweet heart" He told the little girl as he looked back at Phoebe.


	4. chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Cole sat back in a chair as he sipped a large mug of beer at a pub in town.

"Hey you big lug, you don't look so good" A waitress said standing next to him.

"Piper, what? You work here?" He asked half drunk seeing her in a French maid outfit.

"Yeah, it true, I just started a few days ago." She said looking around the place.

The place was loud and the music and voices all blended together. The lights were low and the bar was lit in neon pink and blue.

"So? Who are you trying to forget tonight?" Piper said as she sat down beside him.

Cole looked at her and smiled. She knew him better than anyone else. They lived side by side and grew up together, and they played everyday together until Cole's mother died and then Cole and his father moved away. They didn't move far so Cole and Piper always stayed in touch. All through school and even after. Cole hadn't heard from Piper since he and his father took up at Hotel De Paris. So Piper knew nothing about Phoebe.

"Well missy, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Cole said slurring his words a bit and wrapping himself around Piper.

"Ok, Cole, come on, we need to sober you up, I don't want you to turn back to your old ways." Piper said as she helped him up and swung his arm around hers and walked him out on the porch.

They walked up to a wale in the center of the dirt path. She sat Cole down and retrieved the hanging bucket.

"So, how's your pa?" She asked as she worked on getting the bucket.

"He's great! He is working for some bitch on the hill." Cole said as he laid his head on the ground.

"And how about you?" She said as she finally brought the full bucket to the top and unhooked the handle. 

"Working for the same bitch!" He said trying to get up from the ground. 

Piper just looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. She through the bucket of water directly in Cole's face and it caught him off guard.

Cole gasped and let out a yell.

"Shit! That was cold! What the hell are you doing? Crazy woman!" Cole shouted as he tried to get his breath back.

"You will thank me in the morning you lush!" Piper shouted back trying not to laugh at Cole shock. "Now let's go, You will stay with me tonight." She said helping Cole up from the ground.

*********

"Phoebe I am so sorry that I was not a good father" William said as he and Phoebe sat on the balcony of her room.

"No daddy, you were a good father, you just left us all alone" She said looking out over the town.

William looked at her confused.

"I forgive you know though. When mom told me why you left, I hated you but I also realize how hard mom is to live with." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, Phoebe, I loved your mother, I truly did, but all the…." He stopped himself and looked at her and sighed. 

"Daddy I know you and mom had some troubles, but why did you leave us for that other woman?" Phoebe said staring at him.

Will looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean Phoebe?" He asked confused.

"The woman that you left us for? Lydia?" Phoebe said confused now.

Will looked at her for a long time and then he looked out over the town. Dallas had told Phoebe that He was just a heart breaker and He had left them for another woman.

"Well Phoebe, I have no real excuse why I left, but I am happy with Lydia and she makes me feel wanted. You always made me feel wanted too love. I just couldn't live that way anymore with your mother. There has not been a day that goes by that I don't think of you and how much fun we had in those days. You were so full of life and you loved everything and everyone. I miss the way you use to giggle and run around the house."

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and one ran down her cheek.

"I miss the way your little voice echoed down the halls of the hotel and your sad little tears when you would fall. I miss your long curls that floated in the air when I would push you on your swing." Will's voice started to crack as tears started to run down his face. 

Phoebe wiped her face but the tears kept coming.

"daddy, I missed all those things too!" She said as she started to sob and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Will wrapped his arms around her too and he comforted her by running his fingers through her hair. He rocked her on the chair like when she was young. Phoebe was so happy and so sad at the same time that she just laid on her father's chest and never wanted to leave.

The next morning Johnny woke up to an empty room. Phoebe was no where. He got up and put his robe on and walked to the bathroom. Phoebe was laying on the floor unconscious. There were pills spilled all over the floor and the bottle of vodka was shattered and there was glass everywhere.

"Phoebe! What have you done baby?" he said in a shaky voice.

He picked her limp body up off the floor and laid her on the bed.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Wake up darlin'! Come on!" He said in a worried tone, as he tried to wake her.

Phoebe just moaned and tried to wake up, but she couldn't. 

"Hold on darlin', I'll call for help" He said reaching for the phone.

********

"Cole, are you awake?" Piper asked as she looked around the corner of the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, honey, come on in!" He said in a suggestive tone.

Piper smiled and rolled her eyes. She walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Ahhh, that looks good!" He said reaching for the coffee.

"You were a site last night when I found you" Piper said watching him sip the very hot coffee.

"Damn that's hot!" He almost shouted putting the cup on the night stand.

"Last night you said something about Hotel De Paris. Do you really work there, or where you just out of your head?"

"Well, I used to work there, until yesterday. He said putting his hands behind his head.

"You got fired?" 

"No, I quit"

"What? Why? That is a good job! Everyone try's to get on there!"

"Well, that is a long story, but I do have to go back sometime to get my check, but I am not in any hurry." He said sitting up beside her.

"You fell in love didn't you?" She said starting to smile.

"Ok, I think you are drunk now!" He said reaching for his pants.

Piper gasped and started to laugh. 

"You did! And now you don't want to go back!" She said starting to hit a nerve with Cole.

"Do you mind? I am trying to dress" He said as he slipped his Levi's on and buttoned them.

Piper ignored him and laid on his bed and propped up on her elbow.

"No, No! You are going to take a shower before you come to my breakfast table."

"What are you saying? I stink?" He said as he jumped on the bed and grabbed a pillow to pretend to smother Piper's face.

Piper screamed and then started laughing.

********

In the hospital, Johnny sat in the waiting room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Patric?" The doctor said standing in front of him.

"How is she doctor?" He said standing up from his chair.

"Well, there is some good news and some bad. She seems to be coming out of it pretty well, but unfortunately we were unable to say the baby." 

"Baby?" Johnny asked confused.

"Yes, Miss Halliwell was three weeks pregnant." The doctor said.

Johnny was shocked, and he just stood there staring a blank stare at the doctor. 

"Can I see her now?" He asked 

"Yes, now, she does not know, so I will leave it up to you to tell her….Just down the hall in the second door on the right." The doctor said nodding down the hall.

"Thank you" Johnny said quietly, and started down the hall.

"Oh, and her age was not filled in on the admission form. Can you tell me, and I'll turn it in now myself?" 

"She is eighteen….Today is her birthday" He finished and walled in the room.

Phoebe looked so helpless laying there with a tube in her nose and her heart beat was very slow.

"Hi" Phoebe whispered as Johnny walked up to her bed and reached out for her hand.

"Are you ok?" was all he could think to say.

"The doctor says so" She whispered.

"Did you know?" He asked softly.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Your baby was three weeks the doctor said"

"It was yours too Patric" She said in a weak voice.

"So you knew and you did not say anything?"

Phoebe looked at him and a tear ran down her face.

"I that was the last thing you wanted"

"Well, yes, that is the last thing we need right now darlin'" He said kissing her forehead.

"Please don't tell daddy I am here. It would hurt him, and please don't tell my mother, she would not understand." She whispered.

He nodded to her request.

"I will take you home as soon as you are able" He said and walked out of the room.

Phoebe felt even more empty inside now. She hated herself for what she did to her baby but it was in desperation. Johnny would have never wanted or took responsibility for it, and knew she could never get away being a single mother at eighteen. That would never work out for someone like her. He mother would have never understood. She just wanted Cole to come and take her away from there. She missed him so badly, but she thought he would never forgive her.

**********

After closing Piper and Cole sat in the empty pub and sipped beers. 

"Well, it has been a week, do you feel better?" Piper asked

"Yes, and all thanks to you!" Cole said 

"So, are you still going back tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that bitch will be having one of her Saturday night parties and I'll get my money from the butler."

"What about your pops?"

"He is going to stay on until the fall and then we will probably move again"

"Well, here is to new beginnings!" Piper raised her mug.

"Cheers!" Cole said smiling.

Cole wanted to go just to feel Phoebe again. She was everywhere at that place. He missed her smell and her soft skin. He wanted so badly to hunt her down and find her but he knew she had moved on and he tried to except that.

********

Phoebe was up in her room at home. Phoebe's stomach was still soar and she needed to lay down.

She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She was glad to be home but in a way it just reminded her that Cole was gone. Her mother told her he quit and he was not coming back. 

She let her mind drift off and she thought of the lake.

*********

Cole hugged Piper good-bye and motioned for a cab.

"Thanks Piper, for getting me back on my feet." Cole said kissing her forehead.

"Well, let me know when you are in town again handsome" 

"Ok, take care beautiful" He said smiling at her as he got in the cab.

Piper waved and watched him drive off.

**********

That night Phoebe milled around her mother's Party with Patric.

Phoebe didn't even try to put on a smile. She didn't really care.

"You look stunning love. Let's announce our engagement after the weekend." Patric said quietly to her.

"Fine, what ever. I think I am going to turn in early tonight. I will catch up later?" She said kissing his cheek and walking out side.

Patric watched her and then turned back to the party. He saw a group of woman smiling at him. He quickly looked outside and watched Phoebe go out of sight.

"Hello ladies, you all look fabulous!" He said walking up to them and putting his hand on one woman's buttocks and putting hid arm around another's neck.

The girls formed around him and giggled.

"My how I've missed you all, let's go up to my room and get high…Shall we?" He said as they all followed him.

**********

Phoebe stood by the lake and stared at the calm and glassy water. She took her ring off and she wanted to through it in the water. Instead she just put it back on. She smiled as she thought about Cole stripping and jumping off the rock. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard something behind her. She whirled around and saw Cole standing there. He was in white and he looked so good to her.

"Cole!" She said so glad to see him again. 

She was so excited and her heart began to race as he walked up to her. He didn't say a word he just walked up to her and stood towering over her. He was inches away from her face and it made her weak to her knees. She didn't know what he was going to do. He grabbed her throat and squeezed slightly, then her pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his around her waist lifting her off the ground. She let out a moan and it made him want her even more. She felt so good in his arms and her kiss made him feel whole again. 

"I missed you so much Phoebe" He said hoarsely as he kissed her passionately.

"I wanted you to come and get me, and take me away!" She said breathlessly with tears in her eyes. 

"I thought I would never see you again" He said hoarsely as he pressed her against a tree and lifting her dress. "Don't leave me again."

"I am here now. Make love to me Cole." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Cole slipped her under garments off and un buttoned his pants. He slowly moved inside of her and she kissed his lips softly. Their rough foreplay became soft and intimate. Cole was gentle and warm. It was so passionate and overwhelming. They stared at each other and they could see one another's love in their eyes and they could feel the intense desire.

********

The next morning Phoebe woke up laying by the lake. She didn't have a stitch of clothes on and she felt so free and alive. She stretched and smiled as she sat up. 

"Cole?" She said looking around.

Cole was no where to be found. She looked around and she saw his clothes laying in a heap by hers. Then she heard a splash out in the middle of the lake. Cole came up out of the water, and wiped his face as he looked toward shore and smiled at her. 

"You scared me!" She yelled folding her arms and smiling back at him.

"Why? You thought I left you like you left me?" He yelled back as he started to swim towards her.

"No! I just didn't know where you were that's all!" She yelled in her defense.

He reached the water's edge and came walking out of the water naked. Phoebe laid back to look at this beautiful naked man walking towards her. He was so handsome and the water rushed off of him as he came walking on shore. Phoebe shivered as she thought of how fabulous he looked all soaking wet and dripping from head to toe. He laid down beside her and then rolled on top of her trying to get her wet.

"Cole! Get off you are soaking me!" She giggled.

"Come on baby, it is your turn" He said as he picked her up and carried her to the water.

"No! No!" She yelled as he jumped in the water with her.

They came back up to the top and Phoebe was choking. Cole moved her hair from her face and smiled at her helplessness.

"Oh, you thought that was funny?" She said smiling back and wrapped her arms around him to dunk him.

Instead, Cole leaned in and kissed her before she could. She felt his warm body press against herd in the water and she became very turned on. He lifted her legs around his waist and they made love again in the water. Phoebe felt herself falling madly in love with him, and she never wanted this feeling she had go away. She felt so loved and wanted, not just for her body, but for her true self. She felt safe in his arms.

********

"Ladies, thank you for the lovely evening, come back and visit me soon!" Mr. Patric said as he saw the girls out of his room. 

He walked back to his bed and sat be the phone. He lit a cigar and dialed the Halliwell house.

"Bonjour! Good morning! Halliwell residence" 

"Yes, Bonjour, Miss Phoebe Halliwell please?" Patric said puffing on his cigar.

"One moment Monsieur Patric" There was a pause with the receptionist.

"Mademoiselle Halliwell is not answering her phone Monsieur, would you like to leave a message for her?"

"Non, merci" He said and hung up the phone. 

He looked at the time and it was ten o'clock in the morning. 

"Where is the little vixen?" He thought to himself.

He got up and got dressed, and headed for the house to see where she was for himself.

*********

Cole and Phoebe were getting dressed in silence. The tension between them was thick and they knew now they would have to face reality.

"That is a very big rock on your finger Phoebe. Are you going to go through with it?" Cole asked as he buttoned his pants.

"Cole please…." Phoebe paused.

"What? Did you think that would go away? What is that slime ball to you anyway?" Cole snapped.

Phoebe slipped her shoes on and started to walk off. Cole started after her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Don't walk away from me Phoebe, I asked you a question" He said angrily.

"Let go of my arm Cole! He will be looking for me, I need to get back!" She snapped back.

"Why? So you can go running back to his bed? We had sex and now it is out of your system? Now you can move on? Is that how you play baby?" He said through his clenched teeth.

"I can't believe after last night you could say that!" She yelled in his face.

"I can't believe after last night you are going back to him!" He yelled back.

"Cole, I don't owe you anything and you don't own me!" Phoebe said angrily.

"No, but he does!" Cole shouted.

"Nobody owns me, I do what I want!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, than why don't you come with me? Huh? Because I know you want to be with me, I can feel it!" He said grabbing her shoulders.

"Cole, I can't go with you" She said sadly.

"Why? Because of him? Your home? Your work? What? Tell me Phoebe!" He pleaded.

"I don't care about any of that!" She shouted frustrated.

"Why did you stay away for so long then? In Venice?"

"How did you know where I was?" She asked looking up at him.

"I asked first Phoebe" He said looking down at her.

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh…Cole…." She trailed.

"What are you running from Phoebe?" He said softly.

"Nothing!" She shouted.

"Do you love him Phoebe? Tell me you love him and not me and I'll leave you alone" He said letting her go.

"I have to go Cole, I 'm sorry!" She said as she ran off. 

Cole watched her as she ran off. He sighed heavily and reached down picking up his shirt. He slipped it on and headed back himself.

***********

Phoebe ran as fast as she could. Her tears ran down her face and the wind stung her wet cheeks. She reached the house and bolted in the door. She ran past the servants and up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, Mr. Patric was laying in her bed.

"Well, darlin', where have you been all night? I waited for you all night" He said in a sly tone.

Phoebe cringed and realized she had left him at the party last night.

"Patric, I told you I would catch up with you today?" Phoebe said trying to blow him off.

"No love, You said later, so I thought I would come hear last night instead of my room" He said very cool.

"Patric, please I want to be alone, I'll call you later." She said in a heavy sigh.

"Patric? What happened to Johnny?" He said as he got up from the bed and started dressing.

"I meant Johnny, I will see you tonight, My mother is having her parties all weekend.  
Phoebe said as she sat on her bed.

He walked around the bed and stood in front of her. He took her face and held her chin. Phoebe looked up at him and he had something in his eyes that gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Don't screw me over darlin', you will be sorry" He said coldly and walked out closing the door behind him.

Phoebe didn't realize she was holding her breath until he was gone. She closed her eyes and flopped back on her bed. She started to cry. She loved Cole so much, but she was engaged to Patric. She knew things would not work if she went with Cole, but she wouldn't be happy with Johnny. Phoebe didn't come out of her room all day, she was afraid to see Cole or Mr. Patric.

********

That evening Phoebe was getting ready at her vanity. She was in her silk white slip and she was putting on her make-up. She was so torn at what to do, and it tormented her all day. She didn't want Cole to think he was second best, but she had committed to Johnny. A knock at her door startled Phoebe and broke her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Mademoiselle Phoebe, Monsieur Patric has requested that you meet him at the ballroom tonight." 

"Ok, that will be fine Merci" She said and went back to her mirror.

"Miss Phoebe?" Freddie asked less formal this time.

"Yes Freddie?" Phoebe answered

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, you just seem so formal and reserved since your return."

Phoebe smiled and said, "I am ok Freddie, thank you"

*********

Phoebe was all ready, and she started down stairs. She walked up to the reception desk.

"In the future, I would like for Monsieur Patric to be rung up before coming to my room, Thank you" She said looking at the receptionist.

"I am deeply sorry Mademoiselle, I thought you where awake when he went up this morning…"

"What did you say?" Phoebe interrupted her sharply.

"This morning when Monsieur went up…."

"When did he go up?" Phoebe interrogated.

"It was not long before you did mademoiselle"

"Thank you" Phoebe said sharply and walked away.

"I am very sorry!" The receptionist said as Phoebewalked away.

Phoebe ignored her and kept walking. She was furious. She walked in to the ballroom and stood in the entry looking for Mr. Patric. Phoebe looked absolutely fabulous. She was in a long black gown that fit her body perfectly. Her spiral curls hung down and one side was pulled up with a flower. Her diamonds sparkled in the light and her lips were like red satin. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were deep and mysterious. Something about her was different. She was not the young girl with a ponytail and jean cutoffs anymore. She was a high class sophisticated woman. She could work the room with her eyes and the men flocked around her. She knew how to move and she turned heads with her sleek body language. The men were looking at Phoebe as she walked across the room.

Phoebe spotted Patric. She walked over to him and the group of women who floated around him.

"Bonjour Ladies. Can I speak to you in private Monsieur Patric?" Phoebe said so calmly and collected.

"Oh, darlin' you look fabulous, Come join us love" He answered looking at her and then back at the women around him.

"No Monsieur, now!" Phoebe said very coldly and walked outside.

"Pardon me ladies, I will return." He said kissing one of their hands and following Phoebe outside.

Phoebe was waiting on the patio out side of the ballroom. Cole was walking by and he stopped when he saw Phoebe on the patio. She looked so beautiful and his heart sank when he saw her. Then he saw Mr. Patric come outside and walk up to her touching her arm. He wanted to rip his head off as jealousy and rage filled him. He watched the two on the patio.

"Don't you touch me you son of a bitch! What game are you playing?" Phoebe shouted.

"Keep it down Phoebe, you are making a scene!" He said calmly as he looked to see if anyone heard the shouting.

"I don't care! Why did you lie to me this morning?" Phoebe continued to shout.

"What is this all about love? Lie about what?" He said angrily.

"You told me you waited for me all night in my room, but you only came up a little before me!" She became more calm.

"Phoebe, drop this childish accusation and come with me back to the party." He said slyly trying to touch her face.

Phoebe slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me you bastard! This is over!" She shouted as she took offher ring and threw it at him.

He grabbed her arm and draggedher to the green house that was near and slammed the door. 

"Look! I told you that no one leaves me! Now I am warning you, get back there and forget this whole thing!" He said shouted angrily in her face as he squeezed her arm.

"You don't scare me! Let go of me!" Phoebe yelled

Patric clenched his fist and punched her across the face knocking her to the ground. Cole burst through the door. 

"Leave her alone!" He said between his teeth and grabbed Patric by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

He punched Patric as hard as he could across his face and then again in the stomach. Patric folded in a heap on the ground 

"You will deeply regret this!" Patric said spitting blood. 

"I doubt that!" Cole said angrily and walked over to Phoebe. 

He knelt down beside her and scooped her up from the ground. Phoebe moaned and held her cheek.

"I got ya baby" He said as he held her in his arms and walked out of the green house.

"Cole?" Phoebe whispered in a weak voice.

"Yeah baby it's me, just hold on I will get you in the house." He said carrying her in the house.

There was a crowd forming outside of the ballroom on the patio. 

"What are you doing back? What happened to her?" Dallas shouted pushing through the crowd.

She had seen the commotion and came from the party. Cole ignored her at first and kicked the double French doors open to the house. 

"Stay with me baby" Cole said to Phoebe as he walked in the house.

Phoebe just moaned and she was still in and out of consciousness. Cole walked up the stairs to Phoebe's room and Dallas ran in front of him and opened the door. Dallas was still notsure what had happened. Cole laid Phoebe on her bed and propped a pillow under her head. He touched her cheek and kissed her lips. 

"I'll be back" He said and then turned to Dallas.

"Get some ice and try to keep her awake….I'll be back to check on her after a while." He said and headed out the door.

"You are nothing but trouble!" Dallas shouted.

Cole could hear the panic in her voice as he turned to her again. Fredrick came up to the room in a hurry.

"Don't worry, she will be fine!" He coldly mumbled as he turned and shuffled down the stairs. 

Dallas just stared at him bitterly and then sent Fredrick for some ice. 

"Phoebe? Can you hear me sweetheart?" Dallas whispered in her ear as she held her close to her.

"Mother, help me up, I have to go to him" She strained.

"Fredrick, call the cops! It's that Cole, he is causing a disturbance!" Dallas ordered as she looked out the window and saw Cole walking outside.

Cole came out of the house with his fists clenched and headed straight for Patric who was talking with some people. He was nursing agash above his eye, when Cole grabbed him and threw him to the ground again. Patric tumbled to the ground and laid on his back. He smiled and pulled a gun from his belt. He aimed it at Cole and Cole froze. He put his finger on the trigger and with evil and hate in his eyes he cocked the gun. The gun went off and Cole was lyingon the ground. Cole was not harmed, but his father who was on top of Cole was. Blood started to run from his father's back and Cole realized what had happened.

"Dad!" Cole shouted as he slid out from under his father's body.

"Son" His father said as he smiled up at Cole. Then his smile turned to a blank stareand his eyes set and became glassy.

Cole held his father in his arms and rocked him back and forth with his head buried in Abe's chest. He stopped for a moment and laid his father out on the ground. Cole was blinded by pain and rage.

"NO!" He shouted and ran at Patric who was still staring at Cole and his father. Cole slammed into Patric before he could shoot at Cole. The gun flew out of Patric's hand and hit the ground. The crowd stood motionless around them. Cole started punching Patric and Patric fought back. Patric grabbed a shovel that was lying by the green house. 

"I said youwould be sorry boy!" Patric said as he swung the shovel. 

Cole ducked and rolled andhe grabbed the gun from the ground and rolled to his back squeezing the trigger. The gun went off a second time and Patric fell to his knees. Blood started to run from his mouth and he fell face down onto the ground. 

The police werearriving now and they pulledup to the scene. A fire truck and an ambulance came shortly.

Cole closed his eyes and staggered to his feet. The crowd just watched as he walked over to his father and picked him up in his arms. His father had givenhis life for Cole's. The paramedics rushed over to Cole and his father.

"Get away from us!" Cole shouted as he stood and walked toward the ambulance. 

The paramedics were shocked by Cole's reaction but they allowed him to carry his father over to the ambulance. When Cole laid his father down on the stretcher, the police grabbed his hands and cuffed him reading him his rights in English and French. Cole didn't even try to fight, he didn't even care. He just stood there motionless and waited whilethe police filled out their forms and exchanged information. They talked to a few witnesses and Cole just leaned against the car with his hands behind his back and tears in his eyes,

Phoebe and Dallas were walking out of the house. Dallas held Phoebe's arm while they walked out to the crowd. 

"Cole?" Phoebe said as she tried to focus on him across the way. 

Cole smiled at her. Phoebe walked towards him and Dallas went to grab her but stopped. Instead Dallas just watched as Phoebe walked over to Cole and threw her arms around him. Dallas realized Phoebe loved him.

"What is going on Cole?" Phoebe said feeling the cuffs behind his back. 

Phoebe felt like a little girl again when her father would leave. She felt the same panic and desperation. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Everything will be ok Phoebe." He said as he laid his head on the top of hers. 

He felt comforted by her touch. Just having her near him made him feel better.

"Cole, who is in there?" She said looking at the ambulance.

"That's my father" Cole said sadly. 

Phoebe looked up at his face and he had a bruisedcheek bone and scratches on his face. There was blood on his lip and it was swollenas well. She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes. Her hand was soft and warm and it soothed him.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry, I have caused all of this!" She said as she pulled away from him covering her mouth and backing away from him.

"Phoebe, wait! Phoebe!" Cole shouted as he tried to reach for her but he couldn't ashis hands were cuffed and the police came to put him in the car. Phoebe turned her back and tears ran down her face. She saw Patric lying on the ground and the suits all around him. She looked back at Cole who was being pushed into the car. 

"What have you done?" She asked nervously looking into Cole's eyes. 

"Phoebe, it's not what you think! Phoebe don'tdo this!" He said as they closed the door on him.

Phoebe watched as they drove away. It began to rain and she dropped to her knees and sobbed. She felt so alone and her heart felt heavy. Dallas came over to her and put her arms around her. 

"Come on sweetheart, come inside." She said helping Phoebe from the ground.

"Oh, mother, I…." Phoebe began to sob again.

"I know baby, I know" She said as she held Phoebe in her arms as they walked to the house.

****


	5. chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

One year later…..

"Hello? Daddy?" Phoebe said as Fredrick handed her the phone.

"Hi Pumpkin! Can you hear me? I am on the train, I need to see you and your mother. I will be there this afternoon!" He had to shout over the train engine.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Phoebe asked smiling to herself feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"I know what you are thinking, but me and your mother have some things to talk about. I am tiredof not seeing my family! Don't tell your mother, I want it to be a surprise! I love you Phoebe! I…." 

"Dad? You are cutting out! I can't hear you!" 

"I have to go Phoebe, they are telling us something!" He shouted and then the phone went dead.

"Daddy?" Are you there?" Phoebe said and shook her head. "He must have went through some trees" She said to Fredrick and hung up the phone. 

She was so excited to see her father. She got butterflies in her stomach again and giggled to herself. She could imagine her mother's face when her father walked in. She was so excited she wanted to squeal like a child.

Dallas walked in the room with Phoebe and Fredrick. 

"Who was that Phoebe?" Her mother asked taking off her glasses.

"Oh, just a guy I saw a while back" Phoebe said trying to keep a straight face looking at Fredrick.

"Oh, will you be going out tonight?" Dallas asked smiling at her.

"Yes" Phoebe said casually.

"Good! It is about time you moved on sweetheart!"

**********

Cole and Piper walked into a small fancy shop in town. 

"Wow, there is no way I can afford this place!" Piper said as they looked around inside.

"It is perfect!" Cole said putting his arm around her.

"It's expensive!" Piper whispered.

"Nothing istoo expensive for your big night! Now come on!" He said pushing her to shop.

**********

"Freddie would you mind driving me to town, I will be only a few hours" Phoebe said sophisticatedly.

"Of course, Mademoiselle" He said winking at her. "I will be waiting out front" He finished and went for the car.

Phoebe winked back at him and grabbed her coat. She wanted to find something for her andher mother to wear when her father arrived. Of course it was a secret between her and her father. Dallas and William had not spoken for years, and Phoebe knew if her mother knew he was coming she would fall all to pieces.

**********

Piper was trying on some dresses for the opening of her new club and Cole was supposedto be looking for dresses for her to try on. He wandered through the shop and he saw a small snow globe with a lake that looked a lot like his and Phoebe's lake. Cole smiled and sat it down on the shelf. He had not spoken to or seen Phoebe since that night. He did try to contact her but she did not answer his calls.

"Hey lover boy? What do you think?" Piper said as she came out twirling in a black satin dress.

Cole just stared at her with a blank stare. He remembered the dress. It was the onethat Phoebe was wearing the night he left her standing in the rain.

"Hey, if it looks that bad, I will just not get it!" She said sarcastically.

"No, no, it is beautiful, it just reminded me of something." He said shaking his head and smiling at her.

"Cole, it has been a year, honey if she wanted to see you she would have called you back. You were in jail for six months you know?"

"Yes, you don't have to remind me. Come on, let's pay for the dress and go, I'm starving!" He said turning her around and pushing her back to the dressing screen. 

**********

Phoebe got out of the car and she walked in to the shop. The small bell rang as she walked in. Cole and Piper wereat the counter and the woman behind the counter looked at Phoebe.

"I will be right with you Mademoiselle Halliwell" The woman said and went back to wrapping Piper'sdress.

Cole felt his insides grab as he looked at the woman and then around the store. He saw Phoebe wave her hand at the woman and then look back down at the dresses. She had her sunglasses on and she had her hair pulled back in a loose ribbon. She had ona long gray wool coat. She looked the same as when Cole first saw her. She looked so young and innocent. His heart raced as he stared at her. She looked so beautiful and her skin looked so soft. He wanted to run up to her and grab her in his arms. He took a deep breath and decided to walk over to her.

Phoebe had her back to him and she held up a dress to inspect it. Cole walked up behind her and pulled a black dress out and held it up beside the one Phoebe was holding. 

"I like this one, how about you?" He said in Phoebe's ear.

"Cole" was all she could say as she felt like her knees would give out and her heart would jump right out of her throat.

"Hello Phoebe" He said staring down at her.

"It has been a long time....How are you?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Surviving" he said smiling down at her.

Piper walked up to them and they didn't even bat an eye. They still stared intensely at each other as if they were the only ones around. Piper looked at Cole and then to Phoebe. She looked back at Cole and he didn't even notice her.

"Oh, hello! Please excuse him, he is so rude! My name is Piper!" She said reaching for Phoebe's hand. 

"Oh, hello Piper, ahh Phoebe" She said waking from her trance.

"I know I have hearda lot about you!" Piper said enthusiastically. 

Cole nudged her hard in the side. Phoebe smiled and shyly looked away. 

"Not good things I'm sure" Phoebe said quietly looking back at Cole who was bashfully smiling at her.

"Oh no, just the opposite love!" Piper said as she started to giggle.

Cole stepped on her foot hard. "Ouch! Watch it you big ox!" Piper said

"I'm sorry are you two…" 

"Just friends!" Cole quickly interrupted.

"Oh, so where are you staying now?" Phoebe asked looking back at Cole

"Well, Piper was cleaning up after me, but I got a job in Australia. I'm leaving Monday morning." Cole said stepping closer to Phoebe.

"Oh, that is in five days, maybe you should…." Piper couldn't finish because Cole covered her mouth and smiled at Phoebe.

"Ok! We have to be going now!" Cole said leading Piper out the door.

Phoebe followed them out. Cole handed Piper the car keys and she walked to the car. 

"Australia is a long ways away" Phoebe said touching Cole's arm.

Cole looked down at her hand and he held it. Her hand on him made himfeel warm inside. He wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"Yeah, I know…" He said waiting for Phoebe to tell him to stay with her and thatshe loved him and she wanted him forever.

"What is in Australia?" Phoebe asked.

"I am going to fly for a small charter company. Mostly flying in tourists and guests for a ranch owner."

"I didn't know you flew planes Cole?" Phoebe said surprised.

"There is a lot you didn't know Phoebe" He said taking her other hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"I hope you are happy there Cole" Phoebe said squeezing his hands and looking up at him.

Cole put his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and his lips were close to hers. She wanted to tell him to take her away with him and that she loved him and how miserable she has been with out him.

He opened his eyes and kissed her hand and then turned to walk to the car. He reached the car and turned to look at her. She was standing with her hands in her coat pocket staring at him.

"I was happy with you Phoebe" He said solemnly and then he got in the passenger side of the car.

Phoebe watched as they drove off and she felt empty again. She got in the car with Fredrick and she closed the door. 

"Let's find another shop please" She said sadly.

"Monsieur Turner?" Fredrick asked 

"Yes" Phoebe said looking out the window. 

"Ah he was lookinga little lost if I may say so dear" Fredrick said looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Phoebe smiled at him in the mirror and then looked out the window again.

"Thanks Freddie, but that part of my life is over. Cole is moving on, and he is better off with out me. I only seem to cause him pain." She said solemnly.

"Well, from where I sat his face lit up when you were with him." he said smiling at her.

Phoebe looked down at her hand where he kissed it. She held it to her face. She could still smell him even in the car. She loved the way he smelled and he felt so good when she touched his arm. His kisses always tasted good and she so wanted to feel his hands on her again. Phoebe was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang. Phoebe reached in her purse and opened the phone.

"Yes…? Mother….? Calm down I can't understand you….NO!" She screamed.

**********

Cole and Piper sat at a small café and sipped on espressos and looked over the lunch menus.

"Hello? Cole? Are you there?" Piper said noticing Cole was lost in his thoughts.

"She looked good Piper" He said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, but looks can be deceiving remember?" 

"I know but…."

"Cole, no! I am not going to drag you out of the gutter again, and besides, you have moved on. It has been a year and you are just now back on your feet! I am not going to go back there Cole! Finding you in bars and…."

"Piper, Piper! I just said she looked good that's all!" He said leaning up and reaching for her hand across the table. "Calm down my friend!" 

"Cole I just don't want to see you hurt again" She said rubbing her forehead in a stressful way.

"I have learned from my mistakes Piper, relax" he said leaning back and hiding his face behind his menu. 

He didn't want to tell Piper he still very much loved Phoebe, and seeing her stirred his insides and ignited his fiery passion and desire for her.

***********

Phoebe and Dallas stood at the scene of the train wreckage. Dallas had her arm around Phoebe and they stood with a detective.

"Madam Halliwell, I will need you to identify the body please." The detective said standing in front of the girls.

Dallas nodded as she squeezed Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe had tears streaming down her face and Dallas was expressionless. 

The detective led them over to where there was a group of men. The detective nodded to one of the men and the man slowly uncovered the body. 

Phoebe gasped and turned away with her hand over her mouth. Dallas nodded to the detective and he had the body covered up again.

"Now Madam I know this is not a good time, but we need to speak with you about your husband."

"Yes, I understand, I will be home this evening" Dallas said as she turned back to Phoebe and walked her to the car where Fredrick was waiting.

Fredrick put his arm around Phoebe and helped her in. Then Dallas followed her. 

Phoebe laid in her mother's lap on the ride home. Dallas stroked her hair as tears ran down Phoebe's face. Dallas was still expressionless. They drove home in silence and not even Fredrick had words of comfort.

The two days between the accident and thefuneral were quiet and the atmosphere at the house was uncomfortable. Phoebe hardly cameout of her room and Dallas drank herself to sleep at night. Phoebe did a lot of thinking. She remembered things that she had forgotten about her childhood and things that happened up till now. Her successesand her failures. Her morals and her vanity. She did a lot of soul searching and she walked through the vineyards trying to hold on to things she felt were slipping away. The warmth in her heart had faded and herappreciation of life was forgotten. 

***********

Cole was lying in his bed the night before he was to leave. He drifted to sleep as he thought about all the things in his life. His father and mother and his life now and Phoebe. Where he had been and where he was going. He was thirty-four and he needed some where to start over. 

He felt a warm body slip into his bed. He felt Phoebe kissing his back and her hands come around his stomach. He started to breath harder at her touch.

"Phoebe" He said as he rolled over to wrap his arms around her.

"No Cole, It's me" Piper said in a solemn voice.

Cole opened his eyes and Piper was lying next to him.

"Oh…I…thought" Cole stopped and sat up in bed.

Piper propped her head on her hand and stared up at him. Cole sat there and smiled at her shyly. Piper sat up and straddled his lap. She slid off her night gown and stared at Cole. Cole smiled at her and then he touched her neck running his hand down to her breast and back up to the back of her head. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Piper started to moan and Cole laid her down and kissed her neck. Piper pulled Cole down on top of her while they kissed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" Cole whispered as he pulled away and rolled off of Piper.

"Why Cole? Don't tell me you haven't thought of it?" Piper said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh I won't, I have thought of it many times, but I…I love you as a friend and I can't mess with that" He said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think it is that at all Cole. You are still in love with that girl. Am I right?" Piper said sitting up beside him.

Cole smiled at her and reached down and picked up his t-shirt. He handed it to Piper and he laid back in bed reaching his arms out for her to lay by him. Piper smiled back at him and put the shirt on and slipped his boxers on over her underwear, then laid down by him.

"I can't get much past you can I….? Do you hate me Piper…? Because it would kill me if…"

"I don't hate you Cole! How could I?" Piper interrupted.

They laid there in silence for a while and then they started to get sleepy.

"By the way, you look pretty cute in my clothes" Cole said with a sleepy grin spread across his face.

Piper elbowed him teasingly in the side and they both started laughing.

***********

The next morning Cole boarded his flight at the airport. Cole wanted to say good-bye to Phoebe, but he realized he needed to move on. He would always love her and she would be forever haunt him. He would dream of her at night and wake up in sweats. She was a memory now that he would try his hardest to put away. His father warned him about her but Cole didn't listen. Now that his father and Phoebe were gone, Cole just wanted to leave Paris behind him.

Phoebe and Dallas sat in front of the large casket at the funeral. Dallas was still expressionless and tears streamed down Phoebe's face behind her dark glasses. She loved her father so much and now that he was gone she felt alone. Cole was also gone and she thought he would be boarding his planeby now. Phoebe wanted to tell him to stay, but she knew how much pain she caused him. She loved him so much and he deserved someone better. The thought of never seeing him again was crushing, but she owed him the chance to be happy. Cole was the love of her life and she would never love anyone the way she loved him. He came into her life and he was gone just as fast.

**********


	6. chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Phoebe woke up with a strange feeling. She felt like a rock was in the bottom of her stomach. She got out of bed slipping her robe on and stepped out of her room and walked to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water a few times and then walked down stairs to the breakfast table. Her mother was always at the other end reading the paper but this morning she was not. 

"Freddie, where is my mother?" Phoebe asked as he came to pour her tea. 

"She is still asleep Mademoiselle Phoebe" He replied.

"At this hour?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the Madam did bring a bottle of the best Merlot to bed with her last evening" Fredrick said quietly.

Phoebe sipped her tea and sat back in her Chair. Just then they heard a blood curdling scream from the maid coming from up stairs.

Phoebe and Fredrick ran upstairs to the maid. Two other maids were consoling the maid as Phoebe brushed by them. 

Dallas was laying face down on her bed in her red satin robe. There were pills on the stand by the empty bottle of merlot. 

Phoebe started to shake and she walked over to her mother. Dallas looked so sad and alone. Her eyes were still open but her body was very still. Phoebe knelt down by the side of the bed and touched her mother's red curly hair. Phoebe laid her head against her mother's and the tears began to stream down her face. Phoebe began to sob silently as she could still smell her mother's hair. It still smelled good like she remembered it as a child.

****

Two weeks later…..

Phoebe was up in her mother's room alone. She walked through it and laid on the bed. She held the pillows in her arms and closed her eyes. She could remember all the good things about her mother then. Phoebe had takencare of Dallas for so long she forgot what it was like when she was young and things were simple and easy. It was normal back then and happy. It was skinned knees and closet monsters. Bee stings and bedtimes. It was all so easy back then. Phoebe was lost in her thoughts when she focused her eyes on the stand by the bed. There was a piece of paper laying there so Phoebe reached for it. She recognized it was her mother's hand writing right off. Phoebe sat up on the bed and began to read….

Dear Phoebe,

I haven't been there for you when you needed me the most. But most of all, I need to tell you something. Your father did not leave on his own. He left because I forced him out. I was not faithful to him and when he tried to fix things, I punished him more. I kept him away from you, and I really do not know why. I loved you so much and I needed a piece of him with me. I guess to make him suffer for loving him so much. He was a good man Phoebe, and I am sorry you missed the time with him. I was so afraid of love, and I did everything in my power to push it away. I was wrong Phoebe, and I was wrong for standing in your path of love. Your Cole tried to call you and I didn't tell you. I am sorry. I tried to save you the pain, but I only made it worse. I can see that now. Don't let anyone get in your way of happiness Phoebe! I have to go now, I just miss your father and it hurts to bad. 

I am sorry for everything! 

I will love you always! 

Phoebe folded the letter up in her lap and looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She felt so sad and alone. Everyone she loved was gone. Cole was so far away and so were her parents. Just then the phone rang. 

"Are you in there dear?" Fredrick asked through the door.

"Yes" Phoebe said wiping her eyes.

"There is a Mademoiselle Piper on the line for you. Will you take the call?" 

"Yes, I will get it in here. Thank you." Phoebe said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello… Phoebe Halliwell?" Piper asked

"This is she" Phoebe said wiping her face again.

"I don't know if you remember me…."

"Yes, yes I do. Is something wrong with Cole?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Well, he is why I am calling. Maybe we could have lunch… and talk….."

**********

****

Two months passed….

Cole was coming in to land on the dirt landing strip by the ranch.

"Ok, everyone we are preparing to land at Soho Ranch, so please fasten your seatbelts" He said over his dispatch.

Once they landed, Cole and Levi his co-pilot, took off their head gear and helped unloadthe baggage for the five passengers. Cole grabbed his bag from the plane and headed for the office with Levi.

"Some of us are going to get a few brews, you want to come along mate?" Levi asked as they walked in to the ranch house's front office.

"Nah mate, you go ahead, I am beat" Cole said hanging the keys at the desk. 

Levi just smiled and rolled his eye.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Crikey! When are you going to get over her? There are plenty of Sheila's out there mate!" Levi joked.

"I am not bloody hung up on anyone mate!" Cole replied sharply.

"You are full of shit you know that mate? Hey sleep tight, don't let the dingo's bite!" Levi joked as he grabbed his bag and walked off.

Cole smiled and shook his head. He sat at his desk and marked off the cargo for the day. Then he closed the records and picked up his coat and bag. He flung the bag over his shoulder and his coat over his arm. He put his sun glasses back on and headed to his jeep. He jumped in and started it up. He spun out and headed home on the long dirt road.

Cole pulled up to his log cabin on the hill. His dog camerunning out to greet him from under the porch.

"Hey Ringo, you hungry ay?" He said as he scratched his ears and then opened his door. Phoebe stood up from the rocking chair by the fireplace.

Cole just stood in the door way and stared at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled nervously as they stood across the room from each other. Cole took off his glasses and the tension was thick.

"Hello Cole" Phoebe finally said. She was breathless by how good he looked. 

His hair was messy and he looked rough. His perfectly chiseled body glowed from sweat. He had a small smudge of dirt across his chin and sweat beads on his fore head. The whites of his eyes and his teeth also glowed off his tan skin.

He had a white tank on and khakicargo pants. 

"Hey" He said still staring at her.

"Well, do I look that bad?" Phoebe joked cracking a smile and trying to break the ice.

"No...Phoebe. You look great. Why are you here?" He stuttered as he closed the door and walking over to the table and laid his keys and things down.

Then he walked over to Phoebe and sat down in the rocking chair across from her.

He watched Phoebe intensely. The tight curves of her small petite body filled out her dress perfectly. Her dark curls hung down over her shoulder and her brown eyes stared into his. Cole cleared his throat as he felt his heart beat faster, but he tried to hide it.

Cole looked at her painfully. "Please Phoebe, just leave. There is nothing here for you…" 

"I had to see you…There is something I have to say….And if you still want me to leave I will" She interrupted.

Cole nodded to the other rocking chair across from him for Phoebe to sit in. She walked over and sat in front of him. Cole sat back in his chair and waited for Phoebe to talk. Phoebe sat with her head down and her elbows on her knees. She was silent for a moment and then she looked up at him. 

"I grew up trying not to feel. My father left us when I was young. He would visit us for a while but then one day I never saw him again, that is until last year when I was in Venice with Joh…Patric." Phoebe paused. "Well that was a mistake"

Cole's eyes hardened. He felt his insides tense when she said his name. He swallowed hard working past the lump in his throat.

"My mother was afraid of love and so she taught me the same. My father loved her and he had to suffer for it. She punished him everyday. And I did not know why until now. 

I ran from my feelings for you, I panicked, and I didn't want to end up like my mother. I thought if I hurt you, you would not want me. 

I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. I know what it is like to lose a father. My parents are both dead too…" 

"What? Phoebe…I" Cole sat up surprised and he wanted to comfort Phoebe.

"Please, hear me out" Phoebe stopped him.

Cole sat back in the chair.

"I realize I was punishing you now for loving me and for me loving you." Phoebe looked into his eyes and she felt the desperation of tryingto reach him.

"Phoebe, I am so sorry for yourparents, I know how much that hurts, but Phoebe…don't mistake loneliness with love…"

Phoebe stopped him by slidingoff her chair and kneelingdown in front of him. 

She put her hands on hisknees and looked up at him. Cole tried to hold back his emotions and he tried to fight the desire and fear he was feeling. Her touch melted him and reminded him how he longed for her everyday she was gone. He sat up in his chair uncomfortablyand avoided her eyes.

"Can't you see, My mother was stupid, she killed herself! I don't want to make the same mistake she did! I love you Cole, I have since the firstday I saw you! I am lost with out you! I want love and happiness…I want it with you!" Phoebe said as a tear ran down her face.

Cole grabbed her and held her in his arms. He stood up with her and wiped her wet cheeks, then he leaned in and passionately kissed her lips and Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her buttocks and they both were short of breath as their kisses became more lustful. Cole carried her over to the bed that was under the loft stairs, and laid her down under him. He pulled away from kissing her and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Phoebe…I love you, I always have, I want you to stay with me" He said hoarsely.

"I love you too Cole, and I am going to take care of you…I came out here to find you and I am not going to ever leave you again" Phoebe whispered softly. 

"Will you marry me?" Cole asked staring intensely into her eyes.

"My things are in the drawers and my suit cases are under the bed" Phoebe said as a huge grin spread over her lips.

Cole smiled then he laughed, "You knew I wouldn't kick you out didn't you?" 

"Yeah, it was all a partof my master plan" Phoebe teased.

Cole leaned in and kissed her again. Then he stood up and unbuckled his belt asPhoebe propped up and leaned back on her elbows. 

Cole unzipped his pants and reached out for Phoebe's hand. He pulled her up to him and started to unzip her dress. 

They climbed into bed naked and Cole pulled Phoebe to him.

********

Cole woke up the next morning to the sound of bacon popping and the smell of fresh coffee. 

Phoebe was opening the oven when she felt Cole wrap his arms around her and start kissing her neck from behind.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head!" Phoebe said turning to kiss him, "It is about time you woke up!" She said between kisses.

"What do you expect when you kept me up all night?" He said smiling and laying his head over her shoulder.

"You certainly were **up** last night!" She teased 

Cole gave her a sexy grin and he sat at the table. 

"So it smells great! What is it? He said pouring juice for him and Phoebe. 

"Well, pouched eggs, grilled bacon, and ammaretti!" She said sitting each plate of food on the table. 

Cole just stared at her with a warm grin.

"What?" She said smiling at him.

"I missed you" He said leaning in to kiss her again.

"I missed you too" She said touching his cheek and kissing him back.

Cole sat back in his chair and looked at the breakfast, "This looks great Phoebe, I am starving. I worked up quit an appetite last night!" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes you did, and you deserve every bite!" Phoebe giggled.

"Oh, so what about the hotel and your home?" Cole asked as he took a bite.

Phoebe smiled and looked at him funny. "I sold it" She said and sipped her coffee.

"You sold it?" 

"Yes, I told you I was here to stay!"

********

Cole and Phoebe made a life together and were very happy. Cole built a gazebo for Phoebe to paint in and she had a new life and new scenery. Cole eventually bought a small charter company. Australia was beautiful and it was perfect for them to raise the baby that was on its way.

********

On their first year anniversary, Cole brought Phoebe and their daughter Jewels to Hotel De Paris. The hotel had a new owner and a new manager. 

Piper and Fredrick greeted Cole and Phoebe and new baby Jewels when they arrived. 

Cole and Phoebe wanted to go back to the hotel in spite of all the bad memories. After all it was where it all began.


End file.
